Ngobrol Sore
by Erry-kun
Summary: Percakapan santai dua Melayu bersaudara tentang jomblo, jadian, janda, dan kemudian berakhir pada ... uh, kekasih gelap? / "Ya, aku memang jomblo. Tapi kamu 'kan janda ya, 'Ndon. Berarti kita bukan sama-sama jomblo." / Male!Malaysia/Male!Indonesia. MalayNesia. Melayucest.


**Hetalia – Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Ngobrol Sore (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Historical slight, OOC, Typo, Semi-canon, contains of shonen-ai, bahasa kurang baku, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ngobrol Sore<strong>

**.: Melayucest :.**

* * *

><p>Waktu itu adalah sore hari, mungkin sekitar jam empat senja ketika langit berubah jingga di tanah Melayu. Rumah Malaysia sepi senyap tenang tentram seolah tidak ada kehidupan di sana, padahal baru sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dua laki-laki yang tidak sadar umur itu bermain bola di halaman rumah yang becek terkena hujan di mana-mana tersebut.<p>

Lalu ketika kita lihat ke dalam rumah, kau akan tahu bahwa si dua—nyaris—kembar Melayu ini tengah tiduran santai di lantai dengan sarung kotak-kotak dan bantal. Ya, sehabis puas bermain bola mereka _ngadem_ di dalam rumah. Tidak salah, 'kan? Hidup itu memang indah dan tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Indonesia membaringkan tubuhnya sembari menatap keluar melalui pintu utama rumah adiknya yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Ada banyak anak-anak yang bermain di luar sana—oke, itu tidak benar-benar ia perhatikan. Sejujurnya ia hanya sedang memikirkan banyak hal, terutama soal bosnya yang mungkin marah-marah ketika ia pulang nanti. Kunjungan ke rumah Malaysia hanyalah sebuah alasan, ia kabur dari setumpuk tugas kenegaraan.

Malas banyak-banyak memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya bisa dipikirkan nanti, Indonesia tiba-tiba saja mengantuk. Kedua mata kecokelatan itu terkatup-katup lelah. Tidak heran, permainan sepak bola yang dibumbui lumpur cokelat tadi itu memang cukup brutal.

Indonesia hampir saja akan jatuh ke dunia mimpi sebelum akhirnya Malaysia membuka suaranya—

"Bang, _jadian_ yuk."

—dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Tidak pakai aba-aba, tidak pakai_ bismillah_. Tidak heran Indonesia langsung bangun dari tidurnya, pasang posisi kuda-kuda pencak silat saking terkejutnya; seperti melihat maling ternak.

Tapi, jujur saja, disamping reaksi eksentrik berlebihan itu, wajah Indonesia berubah semerah bendera negaranya. _Yaiyalah_.

Malaysia memandangnya datar—tapi dalam hati deg-degan—sudah siap duluan dengan reaksi apapun yang akan ditunjukkan laki-laki yang sebenarnya secara historis merupakan kakaknya itu. "Duduk, 'Ndon, tidak ada kecoa di sekitar sini," begitu katanya, berpura-pura _bego_.

Indonesia mendecih kesal, meruntuki pelecehan yang sebelumnya dilakukan adiknya tersebut. "Jangankan kecoa, 'Lon. Ulat sagu saja aku makan," akunya, bermaksud menunjukkan keberanian padahal kenyataan menyedihkannya adalah terkadang dia tidak mampu beli lauk-pauk untuk makan dan ulat sagu pun jadi.

"Pantas saja kamu tidak tinggi tinggi," ejek Malaysia sembari mengemil pisang ambon yang dibawakan Indonesia sebelum ini.

"Memang dirimu sendiri tinggi?"

"Kagak," balas Malaysia penuh keyakinan. "Jangan membahas tinggi lagi lah, kita 'kan makhluk kurang nutrisi."

Indonesia tidak langsung menjawab, karena tergoda pisang Malaysia ia pun ikutan mengemil. Oke, sebentar, pisang ambon maksudnya. "Memang siapa duluan yang membahas tinggi badan?"

Malaysia tidak menjawab karena memang dia sudah kalah, ia sibuk mengunyah pisang saja tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Indonesia sebelumnya.

Laki-laki yang lebih tuanya cemberut mendapati Malaysia yang memilih untuk tidak menjawab ketika dirasakan tanda-tanda kekalahan pada dirinya. Melihat wajahnya yang mengecawakan itu, Malaysia berhenti makan pisang dan kembali berujar, "Pertanyaanku belum dijawab, Bang."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Indonesia dengan tidak begitu terdengar jelas karena ia berkata sembari mengunyah.

"_Jadian jadian_ itu," balas Malaysia mengingatkan.

Sejenak, wajahnya memerah lagi mengingatnya. Tapi sebenarnya Indonesia juga mendadak _getek-getek_ gitu membayangkan mereka berdua terikat hubungan romansa. Lucu jika dibayangkan, seperti parodi film, entah kenapa. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah jahil menyebalkan, "Malon nembak aku, kamu suka padaku ya?!" katanya, sembari menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Malaysia.

Malaysia diam sejenak tapi lama-kelamaan wajahnya berubah merah. Dasar pengecut, ia hanya berhasil sampai mengajaknya_ jadian_ saja. "_Amit amit_ 'Ndon! Dari pada sama kamu, aku lebih suka di-_uke_-in orang utan!" katanya, tapi detik kemudian Malaysia langsung menyesal berat dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Ah, kenapa susah sekali mengaku suka pada si sawo matang imut-imut terkadang amit-amit itu.

"Najis punya adik demen orang utan, duh," desis Indonesia sakratis.

Malaysia tidak langsung membalas karena ia jadi frustasi sendiri. Terlepas dari masalah _uke _orang utan yang bisa jadi sebuah do'a (karena perkataan adalah do'a) itu, Malaysia meruntuki dirinya yang malah membelokan pembicaraan saking gugupnya mau mengajak Indonesia jadi _uke_—eh—kekasihnya.

_Aku demen kamu, 'Ndon. Bukan orang utan!_

Begitu, begitu saja betapa sulitnya.

Indonesia memasang wajah heran polosnya—yang dulu sempat bikin Netherlands kesengsem selama tiga setengah abad—melihat Malaysia frustasi seperti orang menahan buang air begitu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia melanjutkan pembicaraan agar wajah Malaysia yang jadi jelek itu segera kembali seperti semula, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak _jadian_?"

Maka lawan bicaranya bungkam, tapi syukurlah wajah itu kembali normal dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja. _Ganteng lagi, ciye_. Malaysia menatapnya serius, ia duduk bersila dengan sarung diselempangkan di bahunya. "Kita 'kan sama-sama _jomblo_, 'Ndon," katanya, menjawab dengan alasan yang sangat simpel dan sulit diterima.

"Hanya karena itu?" desis Indonesia kesal sendiri. "Komodo kesayanganku juga banyak yang _jomblo_! Kalau kau mau tahu."

"Oh iya ya, orang _jomblo _masih banyak, jadi kita tidak sendirian," Malaysia tertawa garing. Ia semakin frustasi. Ternyata benar, jujur membawa berkah dan ketidakjujuran membawa kerugian. Untuk menghindari situasi yang menyulitkannya itu, Malaysia mengemil pisang lagi.

Indonesia mendengus lagi, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Malaysia. Padahal baru saja ia mengajak _jadian_ tapi kemudian ia terlihat seperti tidak serius dengan hal tersebut. Padahal diam-diam Indonesia berharap Malaysia serius dan mereka benar-benar jadian—hah—oke, sedikit berharap saja.

"Ah, biar aku ralat," suara Malaysia terdengar lagi. "Aku tidak berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab ..." ia berujar menggantung di ujung kalimat. Indonesia menoleh antusias, berharap Malaysia mengatakan bahwa ia memang menyukai Indonesia.

"Uh ... yah, itu—" Malaysia mendadak gagu. Ah, jujur itu mahal ternyata memang benar. Terutama mengakui perasaan, itu butuh keberanian besar.

Indonesia mendekat antusias padanya, tanpa disadarinya justru membuat sang laki-laki asli Melayu semakin gugup dibuatnya.

"Aku—itu, aku—"

"Apa, 'Lon?"

"Aku me—memang ..."

Indonesia bergeming menunggu. Kedua matanya melebar berbinar-binar.

"Aku me-memang _jomblo_—"

_Eh?_

"Ya, aku memang _jomblo_. Tapi kamu 'kan _janda _ya, 'Ndon. Berarti kita bukan sama-sama _jomblo_," lalu ia tertawa garing lagi, menangis darah di dalam hati.

"Oh gitu," Indonesia tersenyum berkedut-kedut. Memang miris ternyata hidupnya ini. _Harkos_, Malaysia _harkos_. Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak _harkos_, Indonesia saja yang terlalu berharap, 'kan? Lebih penting lagi, Malaysia menyebutnya _janda_ hanya karena ia pernah di-_anu_ Belanda dan Jepang—wah, kuat juga. Ah, menyedihkan. Setidaknya _duda_ mungkin terdengar lebih baik.

Malaysia sendiri menundukkan kepalanya, frustasi.

"Padahal aku pikir kau benar-benar mengajak _jadian_—"

Malaysia mendongkak, menatapnya. Kedua matanya melebar sampai batas maksimal. Indonesia mengatupkan kedua mulutnya, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Benar—?"

"Kagak, lah! Aku tidak tertarik padamu, 'Lon! Jangan _geer_. Aku tidak mau _jadian_ denganmu meskipun dibayar pakai dollar," katanya, asal_ ceplos_. Tidak pakai _bismillah_ dan perasaan.

"Oh iya, kenapa? Kurang ganteng, gitu?" tanya Malaysia sembari tertawa hambar segaring-garingnya. Indonesia bengong sebentar ketika reaksi Malaysia benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Ia terlihat sedikit kecewa. Ugh, tidak sadarkah ia bahwa sebelumnya Indonesia dibuatnya kecewa duluan sebelum ini?

Indonesia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, bingung. Ia berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengubah ekspresi wajah dan berujar dengan mantap, "Aku tidak mau karena kamu pasti mau jadi _di atas_!"

Maka Malaysia bengong dengan wajah aneh. Tapi sekian detik selanjutnya ia membalas, "Tentu saja aku _di atas_! Masa kamu, 'Ndon!"

Indonesia menangis darah dalam hati. Ya ampun, sebanci itu 'kah dirinya di mata sang adik tercinta? Harga dirinya sebagai kakak jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. "Kenapa yakin begitu? Kita 'kan sama-sama laki-laki, 'Lon."

"Aku 'kan lebih _macho_," balas Malaysia dengan keyakinan penuh.

Indonesia cemberut, memasang wajah amit-amit yang membuat Malaysia ingin memuntahkan pisang ambonnya. "_Mantan cowok _sih iya," balas Indonesia tidak mau kalah. "Ih, amit-amit jadi _di bawah_, harga diri runtuh."

Malaysia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Eh, 'Ndon, kamu lupa ingatan apa? Memang siapa yang jadi _di bawah_ waktu Belanda sama si Jepang itu datang ke negaramu?" ejek Malaysia setelah puas tertawa.

"Itu 'kan berbeda! Memang kau pikir aku suka dibegitukan?" Indonesia membalas geram, tapi kedua sisi pipinya memerah. Ingatan tentang masa lalu itu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Tapi pada akhirnya ia membalas kata-kata ejekan Malaysia, "Kamu sendiri dengan Inggris itu gimana?"

Malaysia tersedak, terkejut berlebihan. Pisang ambon yang sedang dimakannya entah bagaimana jadi terasa seperti pisangnya England—

—_Loh_?!

Wajahnya ikut memerah seperti cabai yang siap panen. "Itu 'kan berbeda! Waktu itu aku masih ke-kecil, pantaslah kalah jantan!"

"Loh kamu di-_begitu_-kan juga?!" ujar Indonesia kelewat antusias. "Berarti aku bukan satu-satunya _janda _di sini!"

_Janda._

_Janda._

_JANDA._

Malaysia bergeming. Satu kata keramat itu serasa menusuk bagian hatinya yang paling dalam. Padahal baru sekian menit yang lalu dirinya sendiri yang menyebut Indonesia dengan sebutan _janda_. Nah, terasa juga akibatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Inggris itu bukan cuma _begitu_ sama kamu saja, 'kan? Amerika, Australia, Selandia Baru—dan banyak lagi negara-negara lain yang bekas koloni Inggris. Aduh, kasian sekali kamu 'Lon, jadi istri kesekiannya," celoteh Indonesia.

Lawan bicaranya mendadak _down_. Tapi kemudian ia semangat kembali ketika lampu kecil di atas kepala menyala terang, "Aku bukan janda, hanya kau janda di sini!"

Indonesia meninggikan nada bicaranya tidak terima, "Kita baru saja membicarakan ini 'kan, kamu pernah—"

"Kau pernah membentuk Uni Indonesia-Belanda 'kan, Ndon?" Malaysia memotong perkatannya, lalu menyengir kemenangan. "Aku hanya menjadi korban di-_anu_ saja," lanjutnya, dengan suara agak kecil karena bagian itu benar-benar menggelikan. "Sekarang kalian berpisah, berarti bercerai. Kesimpulannya, kau seorang janda!" Malaysia tertawa terbahak-bahak—"Uhuk!" tapi tawanya itu hanya sekian detik karena Indonesia buru-buru menyerang perut sang adik dengan tendangan maut.

Menebar aura hitam, Indonesia tersenyum mematikan, "Berarti kau sendiri hanya sebatas korban pemerkosaan eh, Malaysia?"

Malaysia semakin tertohok hatinya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak kehabisan akal. "Aku merdeka sebagai negara persemakmuran Inggris, itu cukup menunjukkan ikatan kami, 'kan?"

Indonesia hampir sempat ingin membalas perkataan Malaysia, sebelum akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu. Jika memikirkan tentang banyaknya negara-negara persemakmuran Inggris di dunia ini, itu berarti Malaysia masih menjadi salah satu dari istri England sampai sekarang!

"Kau brengsek, Malon!" tiba-tiba saja sang kakak menangis bak adegan opera sabun. Malaysia mendadak tersedak melihatnya. Jarang-jarang melihat Indonesia justru menangis sehabis mengejeknya. Biasanya tawa kemenangan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tunggu—tunggu! Kenapa kau menangis?!" Malaysia mendadak panik setelah kunyahan terakhir dari pisang ambonnya habis ditelan. Entah ini Malaysia yang terlalu lamban mencerna keadaan atau Indonesia yang secara ajaib tiba-tiba kelilipan bawang merah.

"Aku tidak mau me-menjadi kekasih gelapmu, Malon!"

—_JGER_.

Sebentar, ini Malaysia yang salah mendengar atau memang Indonesia sedang latihan adegan sinetron atau semacamnya?

"Kekasih gelap?!" Malaysia terbawa suasana. Ternyata efek sering menonton sinetron buatan Indonesia membuat mentalnya menjadi absurd. Beruntung otak kreatifnya dapat mencerna keadaan, meskipun sebenarnya gagal total. "Oh, aku tahu maksudmu. Kau 'kan sering bermain layang-layangan, jadi item gitu. Tapi tidak usah sampai menyebut dirimu sendiri kekasih gelap, Ndon."

"Bukan itu!" Indonesia hampir saja mengamuk. Dasar Malaysia tidak sadar warna kulit sendiri. "Tadi kau baru saja mengaku masih _jomblo_, bahkan mengajakku_ jadian_! Padahal, di belakangku kau memiliki seorang suami di tanah Eropa!" Indonesia mengeluarkan air mata berlebihan yang membuat wajahnya terlihat amit-amit.

Malaysia tersambar petir imajiner. _Oh, Neptunus._

_ABG tua tingkahmu semakin gila_

_Tak peduli apa yang kurasa_

_Tak peduli anak suami di rumah_

_Dasar engkau penjahat lelaki—_

—Baiklah, tolong ingatkan aku bahwa cerita ini sama sekali bukan _songfic_. Mengenai itu, ngomong-ngomong Malaysia tengah terduduk lesu di lantai sekarang. Karena niatnya membuat sang terkasih menjadi miliknya sepertinya bisa terhalang pencapaiannya hanya karena ikatan resminya dengan sang mantan bos koloni.

Tapi kemudian itu semua tidak menjadi fokus utamanya. Malaysia tidak memedulikannya karena hanya ikatan resmi yang mengikatnya dengan England, bukan ikatan batin. "Dia jarang sekali menemuiku, 'Ndon," giliran Malaysia yang membasahi tisu dengan air mata, "Kau tahu 'kan, istrinya Mr. England itu banyak. Aku kesepian."

_Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay_

_Panggil aku si Malay_

_England jarang pulang_

_Aku jarang dibelai—_

—Oh, maafkan aku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi izinkan aku untuk menambahkannya sedikit karena tulisan ini sudah terlanjur dibuat.

_Bang England, Bang England,_

_Kenapa tak pulang pulang_

_Anakmu anakmu_

_Ingin sekali bertemu—_

Tunggu—benar, mereka tidak punya anak. Tapi lebih penting lagi, Indonesia sedang berusaha menahan muntah karena entah kenapa Malaysia tiba-tiba kerasukan setan telenovela. Oh, ini salahnya karena telah membangkitan sisi melankolis Malaysia setelah mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu dan perihal kekasih gelap itu.

Hanya satu hal dalam pikirannya yang bisa dilakukan.

Indonesia memandang sang adik dengan tatapan serius, lalu menaruh telapak tangan pada kedua bahu Malaysia. "Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi," katanya, sangat drama. "Karena ada aku di sisimu."

_Ciye_.

Malaysia diam karena syok berat tapi diam diam senang. Ia berhenti menangis menggelikan, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum kemenangan. "Kau mau menjadi _uke-_ku, 'Ndon?!"

"_What_?!" Indonesia memasang wajah kesal, "Siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

"Tadi kau bilang—"

"Terserah kau mau menyebutku kekasih gelap, tapi jangan _uke_ juga!"

"Kamu yang di bawah, 'Ndon."

"Jelas kamu, Malay! Kamu istrinya—"

"Hentikan dengan istri England itu. Aku juga bosan ada di bawah England terus."

Ya, secara mengejutkan Indonesia benar-benar menjadi kekasih gelap Malaysia. Tapi jangan mengharapkan adegan romantis, karena itu mustahil adanya. Berdo'a saja England sang—_ehem_—suami tidak pernah memergoki hubungan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong bahkan Malaysia lebih yakin bahwa England bahkan tidak peduli pada kehidupan pribadinya. Ikatan yang terjadi pada mereka hanya sebuah ikatan formalitas, 'kan?

Mereka terlalu menganggap berlebihan, itu saja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Astagfirullah, naon ieu teh.<em>

Ini fanfic terabsurd yang pernah Erry buat ... plis percakapan mereka menjalar ke mana mana. Jujur saja, memang Erry menulisnya tanpa banyak berpikir, hanya mengikuti alur yang ada dan ... _voilla_! Begini deh jadinya :'3

Tadinya sempat nggak bakal dipublish karena ff ini terlalu nggak jelas. Tapi rasanya sayang juga hheu :"3 akhirnya Erry publish meskipun kualitas ff ini sangat diragukan (wew). Maaf kalau ada _mentioned history_ yang agak agak salah, apalagi ngawur. Seperti yang sudah Erry sebutkan, Erry membuat fanfic ini tanpa banyak berpikir dan tanpa referensi apapun ngahaha :"3 dan beberapa lagu dangdut yang secara mengejutkan Erry cantumkan liriknya itu merupakan milik penciptanya (disklaimer kok di bawah, Ry)

Okeee sekian dari Erry ... kritik dan sarannya sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka :D boleh doooong jangan sungkan, masukan saja ke kotak review hehehehe xD

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~! XD**


End file.
